It's Not You
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: AU. she has everything she has ever wanted. The house, the job, the wardrobe and the boy. Though, she hates him. So when a brunette comes along will everything change? Now M read the later chapters and you'll know why!
1. Chapter 1

"Morning!" Jesse chirped as he walked into the kitchen where Aubrey was in the process of a mental breakdown. He took a seat next to her. "Everything ok?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine." Aubrey lied as she jotted down some notes. "You know, the usual." She offered him a weak smile and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.  
"Here, let me make you breakfast." Jesse offered as he stood up.  
"No Jesse I'm fine, really!" She assured him.  
"Come on Bree! We've been dating the past five years, half of those were filled with you insisting on not rushing things! Let me cook you breakfast." He grabbed a box of eggs from a shelf. "You know you want a Swanson family recipe omelet!"

"Whatever Jesse." She muttered. "These numbers don't add up! You can't charge $1500 per hour and then get $3670 for 3 hours!" Jesse placed a steaming omelet in front of her.  
"Let the paper work go and enjoy your breakfast." He pushed the numerous files away from his girlfriend.  
"Jesse!" She complained.  
"What? The stock prices are at a record high! I'm sure five minutes of you eating an omelet won't mess up your company!" He smiled before settling down beside her with his own omelet.  
"You have obviously never been in cosmetic surgery." She muttered before cutting a dainty slice out of her omelet and gently chewing it.  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh nothing..."  
"Look, I may be a bog standard doctor who works at a bog standard hospital and not a world renowned plastic surgeon but I can still hear!" He sipped his orange juice. "Talk to me! That's what I'm here for!"

"My parents have invited us to their villa in France for Christmas..." She started.  
"That's amazing! Why are you so stressed then Bree?" He asked.  
"I wasn't finished!" She glared at him. "He'll probably end up talking about how he wants us to get married and start a family and I'm not ready for that!"  
"Wow, I won't do anything until you're ready. Okay?" Jesse reassured her. "Calm down."

* * *

"Wake up shawshank!" Fat Amy shouted as she jumped on top of Beca. "You don't want to be late for your first day at your new job!"  
"Oh shit! Is that today?" Beca asked as she opened her eyes.  
"Yeah, my best friend is gonna be a plastic surgeon!" Amy shouted as she ran around the apartment like a bird.  
"No, I'm not going to be a plastic surgeon. I'm the owner's assistant's assistant!" She clarified.  
"So your top crocodile's right hand man's right hand man?" Amy clarified.  
"Correct." Beca muttered as she grabbed a t shirt and a pair of jeans out of the closet. "Completely different. I doubt these hands will be on someone else's body anytime soon!"

She walked into their kitchen and grabbed an apple before grabbing her bag and walking out of the front door.

* * *

Aubrey was sitting in her office staring at the ceiling, Jesse was there making sure nothing happened before he had to leave for his job at the hospital across the street to the hotel/surgery/resort complex Aubrey owned.  
"So do you have any surgery to complete today?" Jesse asked in an attempt to make small talk.  
"No, mainly frickin' paperwork!" She looked down at her hands and fiddled with the ring Jesse has given her for their fifth anniversary. "I do have clients to meet though."  
"Before or after surgery?" He asked as he adjusted his nyan cat tie once again.  
"After, Chloe's wanting me to take time off so I can relax." She scoffed. "Yeah right! This place would crumble faster than sand if I wasn't here!"  
"I'm sure that's not tru-" he was interrupted by Jessica, Aubrey's secretary, who walked in the door.

"Oh Dr. Swanson, how are things over at the government funded healthcare services?" She smiled and turned to Aubrey who was now wearing a white lab coat over her coral dress. "Miss Mitchell is here."  
"I'll go. See you later!" Jesse placed a delicate kiss to Aubrey's cheek before walking out of the office.  
"Wow, the plastic surgeon and the doctor! How cliché!" Jessica smirked before moving aside to let the person waiting outside into the office.

A short brunette walked into the room, her boots making a louder noise than Aubrey's heels as she walked across the room.  
"Hello, I'm Beca." She held her hand out and Aubrey reluctantly shook it.  
"Do you really think that your current attire is acceptable for this line of work?"Aubrey asked. "This is a highly regarded company, Miss Mitchell, and I have spent the best part of five years making it that way. I recommend that if you want to keep this job that you treat yourself to a new wardrobe."  
Beca looked at her Miley Cyrus t shirt of the star twerking and smiled. "I would Miss Posen, but unfortunately my budget does not account for that." Her smile turned into a shit eating grin. "Hence why I need this job."  
"Very well." The blonde started. "For a start you can remove those ear monstrosities, I hope your work is better than your taste in clothing. You may go, Jessica will tell you where to go and what to do."  
"I'll see you around!" She winked and walked out of the room, leaving Aubrey to reflect on what kind of person she'd let Chloe hire.

Pressing a button on her phone Aubrey spoke quickly and with authority.  
"Tell Chloe to get her ass up here now!"

* * *

"Hi!" Chloe waved at some nurses who were chatting. "Morning!" She winked at a surgeon. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Finally after walking up the glass staircase she found herself outside her best friend's office. "God, now I know how she keeps so fit!" Like always Jessica was sitting outside at her desk on Facebook or playing games until anything of any significance happened.

"Morning Chloe!" The brunette greeted as she noticed the redhead standing awkwardly outside the cloudy glass doors which separated them from the CEO of Sempre Giovane. "It's fine, probably just about the girl you hired."  
Chloe's breath hitched. She'd known Beca almost as long as she'd known Aubrey and now she may lose her job over the brunette's 'unique' style.

"Do you think I'll lose my job?" Chloe asked tentatively.  
"What? No! You're the best surgeon we have, aside from blondie in there, but anyway, who else would keep everyone smiling?"  
Chloe nodded at the brunette's enthusiasm, so she opened the door and walked into the office. Positioning herself on the red couch to the side of everything Chloe just waited for Aubrey to acknowledge her presence.

"You never told me that Miss Mitchell was an alt girl." The blonde growled from behind her laptop.  
"Oh that? That's nothing! Just her own style!" Chloe attempted to dismiss the subject as soon as possible. "She isn't really like that!"  
"Chloe, we both know that's a load of bullshit!" Aubrey closed her laptop. "Why did you feel the need to keep her appearance from me?"  
"Well she needs money and I thought that if I didn't mention that you'd give her a chance..."

* * *

Jesse walked into the building holding a bouquet of red roses, he had planned to take Aubrey out for a romantic lunch by the river. He had even packed a picnic which was waiting in his car. As he walked onto the sixth floor where the separate staircase leading to his girlfriend's office was, Jesse was met by a new face waiting at the bottom. But when he attempted to walk past the brunette she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, appointment only." She pulled her headphones out of her ears.  
"What? I don't need an appointment!" Jesse exclaimed.  
"Everyone needs an appointment or I can't let them pass, Jessica's words not mine!" She lent on her desk. "Who are you?"  
"You seriously don't know who I am?" He asked in disbelief.  
"No, but I'm guessing you're into retro gaming!" She pointed a pen at his tie splattering ink over his jacket in the mean time.  
"Jesse... Jesse Swanson? Ring a bell?" He asked losing his patience.  
"Nope." Beca replied popping the 'p'.  
"Look you better let me up there right now-" Beca cut off his rant.  
"I've told you a million times. No appointment no Miss Posen. Now skid addle!" She plugged her headphones back into her ears. Jesse took his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial 1.

"Aubrey Posen,"  
"Hi, do you ever look at caller I.d?" Jesse asked.  
"Uh... No, no I do not! Why are you calling?"  
"Your little midget down here is not allowing me up to see you. Can you come and sort this put please?"  
"Fine." Jesse smirked as Beca pulled her headphones out of her ears once again.

"Can you just clear off? I've told you a million times-"  
The sound of heels clicking against hard flooring echoed through the small space. Jesse smirked as a familiar pair of legs began appearing from the top of the stairs.  
"You're about to find out who I am!" He smirked at Beca who turned around. A very angry looking Aubrey was standing behind Beca, arms folded, lips pursed and her fingers were tapping lightly against her forearm.

"Miss Posen... I uh... This man appeared and demanded that he see you but he doesn't have an appointment..." The blonde held a finger up to silence the small brunette.  
"Whenever this man turns up here to see me you let him in. Got it?" Beca nodded as Jesse walked over to Aubrey and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Hi I'm Dr. Jesse Swanson, Miss Posen's boyfriend!" He pulled the roses out from behind his back and handed them to the blonde. "Just remember that and you'll be fine!" He smirked and followed Aubrey back up to her office leaving a stunned Beca behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 est fini! I've been brushing up on my French! Okay, this is chapter two And I'm planning chapter 3 as you read this! So review because I need your opinions on my work. Enjoy. **

* * *

"So, how was lunch?" Chloe asked Aubrey as they walked down one of the long hallways to the canteen so Chloe could get something to eat.  
"It was okay, I guess." Aubrey replied as she flicked a lock of hair, which had escaped her bun, out of her face.  
"It was okay, seriously? It's been 5 years!" Chloe shouted making some of the doctors glare at the redhead before going back to their work when they noticed Aubrey. "Sorry," they continued down the hall until they reached a pair of double doors leading to the canteen.

"Miss Posen, Dr. Beale." A doctor greeted them as they sat down.  
"Hi Tom!" Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"How was your day?" He asked them.  
"It was fine, a slight hiccup with the new girl..." Chloe giggled.  
"What happened?" Tom asked them.  
"Dr. Swanson arrived and Beca wouldn't let him up to see Bree!" Chloe continued her giggling.  
"The small brunette wearing jeans and a t shirt?" He asked Aubrey as Chloe stood up to get her lunch.  
"Unfortunately yes..." Aubrey replied once again fiddling with her ring.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine! Why does everyone think I'm not okay?"

"Who's not okay?" Dr. Conrad joined in their conversation as she sat down and started eating her apple pie.  
"Aubrey, I think it's a combination of her dad and Jesse!" Tom smirked.  
"Tom!" Chloe scolded as she re joined them. "For your information Jesse took Aubrey out for lunch!"  
"Hi, gosh someone's getting out and about!" Dr. Onakurama joined the group who enjoyed teasing Aubrey when she wasn't cooped up in her office. "How's the happily ever after coming along?"

"Lily, Stacie, Tom as much as I enjoy your company I have more important things to do than be interrogated by my so called friends." Aubrey held her hands up in surrender. "And I believe that during working hours that my love life is none of your business!"  
"Okay, whatever you say!" Stacie smirked and had a sip of her coke. "I have to do breast implants later... Anyone want to swap?"  
"Stacie. This is a highly-"  
"A highly respected company that you have spent five years making it the most respectable cosmetic surgery complex in the country! I know!" The tall brunette laughed at the expression on her boss's face. "But seriously! Kori is faker than Barbie! I swear soon we'll run out of implants!"  
"I'll take it!" Lily stuck her hand in the air. "I have to give Mrs Loveday liposuction in places no 25 year old should be legally allowed to see."  
"Guys! You can't just chop and change who does what!" Aubrey stopped them. "Lily, get over it! Stacie, if you hadn't noticed Kori is one of our most valued patients. She personally asked for you and you're the one who'll be carrying out the operation! Now if you don't mind I have to meet up with my dad," she stood up and swiftly walked back in the direction of her office.

* * *

"Amy, what am I going to do?" Beca asked the Australian as they sat in Costa sipping their drinks. "I mean she's my boss! I can't believe he's her boyfriend!"

"Okay shawshank, every little thing is gonna be ok!" She sang out of tune.

"Amy, according to Jessica they've been dating five years! There's no way I'm going to live this down." Beca sighed. "I've got to get back, have fun with whoever it is this week."

"I'm sure you can have another couple of minutes." Amy grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the chair before going up to the counter and ordering her a coffee to go.

* * *

Across the street from the Costa, Jesse was sitting at a table anxiously waiting for Aubrey. When he saw her walk into the restaurant he waved subtly, sitting down across from him she began fiddling with her phone.

"So, how's Chloe?" Jesse asked her.

"Hm? Oh she's good, I left her to sort out a squabble about implants." She replied not looking up from her phone.

"Stacie and Lily again?"

"Unfortunately."

"Jesse, Aubrey." Aubrey looked up from her phone to see her father, Anthony Stewart Posen IV, standing over them.

"Hi dad." She hugged him and sat back down in her seat rolling her eyes at Jesse's butt kissing personality.

"It's great to see you again Dr. Swanson. How are things?" Aubrey's father asked as he sat down with them.

"Amazing, I now work in accident and emergency as well as the simple work. I love your suit, Tommy's?" Jesse answered.

"Why yes," Anthony smiled before glancing at the menu. "Aubrey, how's things in Barbie land?"

That was the one thing Aubrey hated when Jesse was around her father, continuos insults to her profession. Though unfortunately she had to pretend like they didn't sting and answer them both professionally and falsely.

"Amazing, the new girl started today." She went back to glancing at her menu.

"The one who should be fired?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse," Aubrey hissed.

"What happened?" Anthony asked.

"Oh noth-" Aubrey got cut off by Jesse.

"She wouldn't allow me up to see Bree, everyone at that company knows we're an item and I feel she should be fired for her reckless behaviour towards her superiors."

"Jesse, you're not her superior! You don't even work for me." Aubrey put her menu down and glared at Jesse.

"Aubrey! Is that how you treat your future husband?" Anthony asked her.

"What?" She asked. "You're seriously bringing this up now?"

"No it's fine, I was just thinking about that..." Jesse started as he attempted to place his hand on top of Aubrey's, who pulled it away. "Bree? I think you need some time off."

"I second that motion." Anthony smiled. "Aubrey, it's only what's best for you. I'm sure Jesse can run the company whilst you have a week or two off."

"What does he know about running a cosmetic surgery?" She asked. "I mean he gives kids casts! You can't seriously be asking me to leave work for a week? I've had perfect attendance since the first day of kindergarten!"

"Which is why you're going to go home and go to bed." Anthony glared at her. "Go I'll be making sure Jesse does a good job of it!"

Reluctantly Aubrey stood up and walked out of the restaurant. As she walked past the windows of the restaurant she saw Jesse and her father laughing. After crossing the road she walked past Costa though unfortunately Beca walked out of the door and consequently spilt her coffee over the taller woman.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." Beca apologised, not yet has she realised that it was her boss. "Oh shit,"

"Mind your language we're in public!" Aubrey reminded the brunette.

"I'm so sorry about your dress," Beca started. "I hope it wasn't expensive."

"There's no point hoping then." Beca's eyes widened. "I've got to go back to my house anyway, tell Chloe that the cost of dry cleaning this is coming out of her pay check. You need all the money you can get." Aubrey's eyes once again moved to the Miley top. She glared at Beca. Without another word the blonde walked over to the parking lot of the surgery Beca following. As they neared the entrance Beca's jaw opened slightly.

"What the heck?" Beca asked as they passed all the cars owned by the more senior members of staff: Audis, BMWs, Porsches and a couple of Ferraris. Walking back into the building Beca just kept her head down forgetting that she still had the coffee cup in hand and well, the coffee stain on Aubrey's dress kind of gave it away. She just kept her head down as they walked up to Beca's desk and the brunette promptly sat down, immediately turning to her phone in order to alert Chloe of what had just occurred.

"I'll be back in a second I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up breaking your desk," Aubrey sent a death glare Beca's way before ascending the glass staircase to her office.

Beca: Chloe, I may or may not have spilt coffee on Posen. And apparently the cost to dry clean her dress is coming out of your pay check because 'I need all the money I can get'.

When Chloe didn't reply Beca presumed it was because she was currently completing surgery. She just shrugged it off when Jesse and Anthony approached her. She smiled and pulled her hair back from behind her ears so her numerous piercings were well hidden.

"This girl?" Anthony asked Jesse.

"Yep, her." Jesse replied spitting out the words as if they were poison and Beca was the next victim.

"How may I help you?" Beca asked faking a flight attendants smile. Big and totally fake.

"Hi yes, I am Miss Posen's father and I was wondering if she's left yet." He looked at Beca from head to toe.

"Oh, she's just in her office. I reckon she'll be down in a second." Beca went back to her phone.

Chloe: okay well, I put my name on the line for you and then you go and spill coffee on Aubrey? Have you lost your fucking mind!?

The sound of heels once again echoed through the small space and Aubrey appeared wearing a beige trench coat over her dress, when she noticed her dad and Jesse she sighed.

"I'll see you in a week or two, miss Mitchell. Dr. Swanson is your boss while I'm at home." Aubrey smiled at Jesse and pushed past the two men.

"Wait what?" Chloe asked as she joined them.

"I'm taking the week off," Aubrey explained as Chloe crossed her arms.

"But we're going to flop! I need you to help in surgery now-"

"Chloe, I have to go home. I haven't had a day off in 5 years!" Aubrey once again walked past them and walked into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day...

"Beca," Jesse called from his seat behind Aubrey's desk. Even though it was only 9:00 the brunette had already made him 10 cups of coffee, ran through the rain to get him a paper and she had been made to clean the toilets. Jesse can certainly hold a grudge.  
"Coming," she poked her head around the cloudy doors. "How may I help you sir?"  
"Please can you phone Miss Posen for me." He looked at a picture frame on the desk.  
"She's your girlfriend." Beca reminded him.  
"I'm sorry did I ask your opinion? I'm head here, so you're to do exactly what I say." He smirked. "Just phone her and pass it up to me!"

Beca huffed and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Aubrey, why do you feel the need to hire people who don't have the correct qualifications?" Anthony questioned his daughter who was sitting on the couch in a polka dot blouse and pale pink pencil skirt.  
"Okay, daddy. Chloe hired her, I don't feel it fair if I've fired her before she's worked for a full week."  
"Aubrey, she spilt coffee on you, she refused to let Jesse up to see you and she wears the most in appropriate clothing." Anthony began pacing. "And Jesse's doing a great job in Barbie World I'm sure."  
"Daddy! He doesn't work in cosmetic surgery and he has no idea how to run a business!" Aubrey argued. "Don't call my company that!"  
Anthony snapped like a twig. "Together you'll take Giovane Simper to the next level."  
"Dad it's Sempre Giovane. Italian for Forever Young."  
"I don't care! Jesse is your future and that's final!" He refused to look at his only child before storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Aubrey just sat on the couch in complete silence until her phone began to ring, huffing she answered the call.

"Aubrey Posen."  
"Hi Bree!" Jesse cheerfully exclaimed on the other end.  
"Hi how's things?" Aubrey asked as she fell back into the couch.  
"Amazing, I can't wait till we run this place together!"  
"Yay," Aubrey muttered.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine, just bored."  
"I have several movies lined up for later." Jesse sounded as if we has grinning. Which he was.  
"Okay, I'll see you later." She faked excitement.  
"I can't wait!" He hung up.

That was all he was: a grown man who was obsessed with movies and making their lives turn into one, though Aubrey was losing interest in the relationship. She never had a say, he would do the most annoying things and he started fights even more often. People at both the hospital and Sempre Giovane were shipping them: Jaubrey, seriously? Aubrey should have ended it before it got serious, five years of faking orgasms, five years on having daily movie nights and five years of pressing into matters she didn't want to pursue. She sighed and stood up, her legs aching from living in heels, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't I get a say in anything? It's like I'm a puppet." She complained. "Why can't I do something I want not something my puppeteer of a father wants me to do?"

* * *

Beca sat at her desk fiddling with a Rubiks Cube.  
"Beca? What are you doing?" The brunette looked up to see Chloe. "Please tell me nothing's happened."  
"No everything's fine." Beca offered the redhead a weak smile before continuing her puzzle.  
"Seriously, that's your excuse? Beca I've known you over 10 years and I know you better than you know yourself!" She crossed her arms.  
"I may or may not miss being bossed around by Miss Posen." The smaller of the two women muttered.  
"I'm sorry... I don't catch that!" Chloe lied, when she'd actually caught every single word.  
"I miss being shouted at by the head bitch." Beca confessed as Chloe smiled triumphantly.  
"Gotcha!" She jumped in the air.

"I don't believe that's an appropriate gesture Dr. Beale." Anthony strode into the space. "Now Miss Michele..."  
"It's Mitchell." Beca corrected him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"My last name is Mitchell." She repeated as Chloe attempted to turn around.  
"Don't move Dr. Beale!" Anthony shouted.  
"Damn." Chloe mumbled under her breath.  
"I believe that I'm not the correct person to be undermining. Do you?" Anthony asked. "You may be able to undermine Miss Posen, but me... I'm your worst nightmare and if you ever try any funny business. Your ass'll be out on the street quicker than you can say 'sorry'. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yeah." Beca replied.  
"Very well." Anthony nodded and walked up to the office.

**A/N Dun... Dun... Dun! *Evil Chuckle* I'm in the mood for a short chapter so I can update. I'll continue and look a bit more into Jesse and Aubrey's life at home, there'll be some drama and Beca's deepening crush. Reviews are welcome and I'll reply in the next chapter. Looking for a Beta so PM. My twitter is up and running. Campers4me. I follow back.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yo flatbutt!" Amy shouted as Beca walked through the door into their apartment.  
"Hey Amy," Beca mumbled before slinging her coat, bag and shoes on the floor. "How was work?"  
"Great, I ate most of the Big Macs and Josh almost fired me but I made him a cobbler." The blonde shrugged. "How was your day?"  
"Well let's see. My boss is at home therefore her demon of a boyfriend is running the place, he made me get him 10 coffees, run through the rain for the wrong paper and then I had to clean the toilets. All I did was mistake him for a normal guy." She sighed and pulled her laptop onto her lap. "Then my boss's dad arrived and threatened me so now Chloe doesn't talk to me..."  
"That bad huh?" Amy smiled warmly at her flat mate. "I have Chinese."_

_If there was anything Fat Amy could do right it was make the best food in the country and Beca knew this all too well.  
"Yeah, that sounds great." She scowled as her MacBook failed to turn on. "Turn." She started hitting the device. "On. You. Fucking. Laptop." The screen cracked. "Well so much for a new mix." Pushing the laptop beside her she unlocked her phone and opened Twitter. There were furious knocks on the door._

_"Bag see not it!" Amy shouted. "Ha, suck on that aca-bitch!"  
"Amy why do you have to use Aca language. I was never into that stuff." Beca reminded the larger woman as she walked to the door. Cautiously opening the heavy wooden door her breath hitched when she saw Aubrey in a tight red dress with matching heels._

_"Flat butt who is it?" Amy shouted from inside.  
"Um... My friend." Beca replied. What was she supposed to say? Hey Amy meet my boss who is with the dickiest man in the world, I also spilt coffee on her.  
"Which one?" Of course Amy would ask that. Besides Amy the brunette didn't have any real friends, everyone except Amy avoided her at college and she was only friends with Chloe because the redhead met her at a music camp and insisted she sing in the shower with her. Beca still couldn't remove the images from her mind.  
"Dear lord. Are you going to invite me in or not?" Aubrey asked.  
"Um... Yeah come in." Beca moved aside to let the blonde into her apartment. "Amy this is... Uh." Beca still didn't know her boss's first name.  
"Aubrey." The response came with a roll of the brightest emerald eyes Beca had ever seen.  
"Oh yeah, this is Aubrey." Beca smiled at how beautiful the name was and how it was owned by such a beautiful woman._

_'What the hell? Did I just think that?' Beca asked herself as Amy inspected Aubrey._

_"Nice to meet you Aubrey. I'm Fat Amy." The Australian smiled.  
"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked uncertainly as one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose higher.  
"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back! Duh." Was Amy's response. Aubrey's jaw dropped slightly and it was enough for Amy to be satisfied. "Yeah, I'm Beca's flat mate, fuck buddy, best friend and food source." The larger of the three woman continued.  
"No she's kidding about the fuck buddy part!" Beca's face turned rhubarb red in the matter if seconds and Amy smirked as she continued her chow mein._

_"Nice to meet you... Fat... Amy." Aubrey smiled politely and Amy returned the gesture with a bear hug, almost crushing the slim woman. Amy smiled and slapped Beca on the back.  
"Keeper!" She winked and moved back to the couch.  
"Beca, I'd like to talk to you." Amy's head snapped up from her bowl at Aubrey's words. "In private."  
"Of course." Beca smiled and Amy huffed. "Amy we'll be in my room, don't you dare try anything." Amy muttered something along the lines of: 'great, Beca gets a hot chick and I can't even hear them have sex? That's not how things work in Tasmania'.  
"Amy." Beca warned.  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Amy apologised before getting up and walking into her room._

_"I'm sorry about her. I can't control her mouth." Beca apologised to Aubrey as she led the blonde into her room. "So why are you here?" They sat on Beca's bed.  
"Jesse proposed." Aubrey fiddled with her hand. "In the middle of Times Square."  
"That's great." Beca responded, but secretly her heart was shattering into a million pieces. "Where's the ring?"  
"Like I just said: the middle of Times Square." Aubrey replied. "I said no."  
"What? You two are perfect for each other!" Beca tried but she knew Aubrey was the only one for her and vice versa.  
"Seriously? I came to you because you hate Jesse as much as I do and you react in the same way as my father would!" Beca couldn't resist, she grabbed Aubrey's back and pulled the other woman closer to her. She captured the blonde's lips roughly as she tried to prove her love. When Aubrey stayed still Beca eased off, as she became gentler she felt the love of her life return the kiss, first gently and then with more force._

"Flat butt... Flat butt!" Beca jolted awake her eyes stinging from soy sauce. "Beca, why were you kissing perfectly good chow mein?" Beca shot her head up and looked at Amy who was eating a roast chicken.  
"What?" Beca asked.  
"You started muttering something about this person called Aubrey and then you started making out with your food." Amy explained.  
"Well shit!" Beca muttered.

* * *

"Bree, I'm home!" Jesse shouted as he wondered into the immaculate house. "Don't make me come and find you!" He wandered upstairs when he heard soft singing coming from the bathroom.

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Jesse smiled at Aubrey's voice as he grasped the handle of the door, slowly twisting the handle he stuck his hand into the room and grabbed the towels off the rail before removing his hand and silently closing the door. He wandered back down the stairs grinning at the several towels in his hand.

"Jesse?" Aubrey shouted from upstairs. "In all due respect can I please having my towels back you son of a bitch?"  
"Um... You'll have to come and get them." Jesse smirked as he placed the towels on the island. He loved teasing Aubrey, especially when he'd get to see her body in all it's glory.

"I really don't appreciate this." Aubrey shouted as she walked into the room, arms wrapped around her bare chest. Grabbing the towels she tied one tightly around her body before rubbing her hair with the smaller one.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my gorgeous girlfriend in all her glory." Jesse grabbed an apple and sat on a stool. "How was your day?"  
"Boring." One word? One word was all he got?  
"That's nice," he smiled and took a bite out of the fruit in his hand. "Your dad came by."  
"Oh what did he say?"  
"He complained about Beca, then he spoke to me on permanent matters." He caressed the small box in his jacket.

"You know I'm not ready!" Aubrey complained.  
"I know, like I said. I won't do anything before you're ready, okay?" She nodded. "Get dressed we have movies to watch."  
Rolling her eyes at the immaturity she had to call a boyfriend. Aubrey walked up the stairs, reaching under her pillow she produced a pair of pyjamas covered in quotes from famous movies.

I give you three guesses where that came from.

Walking back down the stairs, her hair cascading past her shoulders in wet curls, Aubrey prepared herself for whatever genre Jesse was in the mood for.  
"Monsters vs. Aliens, really?" She asked Jesse, who had changed into a t shirt and jogging bottoms, as he put the disk into the BluRay player.  
"It's a classic!" Jesse responded, slightly annoyed at Aubrey's extreme hate for movies.  
"Jess, it's from 2010. That's three years."  
"So? Reese Witherspoon is in it." He sat on the couch and waited for Aubrey to join him. Once she had reluctantly joined him he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "See it's not so bad."

At that moment a ding came from the kitchen.  
"Popcorn!" Jesse shouted as he leaped from the couch.  
"Oh joy." Aubrey muttered as he walked back into the room holding a massive green bowl full of popcorn. Jesse repositioned himself as he was before: arm around her shoulders and fiddling with the same piece of hair.  
"I love you so much Bree." Aubrey's stomach churned. But she didn't love him back, maybe this thing is to far out of hand.  
"I love you too Jess." She regretted the words once they'd passed through her lips.  
"I'm glad you feel the same way." He kissed her gently and turned his attention back to the movie. The feeling in the pit of Aubrey's stomach stayed there for the rest of the film, along with the annoying feeling of Jesse playing with that one piece of hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm cooking eggs and bacon, eggs and bacon." Amy danced around the kitchen. "I'm cooking- wow Beca what's wrong?" Beca had just walked into the room eyes drooping, back crouched and cradling her Pikachu plushy.  
"I'm fine, it's nothing I've got to get to work..." She walked out of the front door and Amy wondered if it was anything to do with this Aubrey chick.

* * *

In the Swanson-Posen residence everything was a little more... Angry.

"Jesse Blake Swanson get your ass up here now!" Aubrey's voice cut through the air. "Next time we watch a movie remind me to dry my hair!" Jesse jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs. After regaining his breath at the top he turned right and stopped before he ventured into the unknown. A.k.a what women do to make them look better. Carefully opening the door he saw Aubrey sitting in front of a mirror, straighteners in hand.  
"What's wrong?" Jesse asked her.  
"What's- Jesse, I have run these straighteners through my hair twice and I still appear to have the same curl you were playing with yesterday." Jesse walked around to her left side and inspected his work. Sure enough between all the pieces of straightened hair was one curled piece, and sure enough Jesse's finger fitted as the weapon of destruction.

"So? You're not going anywhere." He shrugged.  
"Jesse, just because I'm not allowed to work doesn't mean I'm not allowed to at least venture outside this house!" She continued straightening the back of her head. "For your information Chloe and I are going shopping and now my hair looks like a kindergartener played with it."  
"It's not that bad." Jesse ran his fingers through the silky blonde locks and smiled. "It's not like you're looking for someone."  
"Oh really? I'm sure I can get the attention of someone pretty easily. And you know how?" Jesse shook his head. "Because I have you even when I don't want you!" She unplugged the straighteners before walking out of the room leaving a shocked Jesse behind.  
"Bree, you didn't mean that." He followed her into their bedroom.  
"Oh yeah? Five years, five yea- Jesse. Five years I've been with you, four and a half years I haven't wanted you!" She grabbed her phone and put it in her bag.

"But we're perfect for each other. Bree I love you!"  
"Do you love me or do you love my money?" Jesse shut up. "Just what I thought." She walked out of the room leaving Jesse alone to contemplate what he'd just let slip. Upon hearing the door slam he phoned the one person who cold help.

* * *

"Anthony Posen."  
"Hello sir, I'm phoning about your daughter." Jesse sat gently stroking the massive ring.  
"Why hello Jesse. How can I be of help?"  
"She, she said she didn't love me and that I was in love with your money. But that's not true. I love her for who she is: beautiful, intellectual, funny and caring. Not her money or her house." He ran his finger over the several diamonds once more before snapping the box shut. "I just need to prove it to her."  
"Oh, well Jesse you already have my blessing and the ring so why don't you do it before it's too late?" Anthony sounded annoyed by his daughter's behaviour. "I'll talk to her personally about the matter." He hung up.

Jesse smirked as he grabbed his satchel and walked to the front door. Locking the door behind him Jesse walked to his car, slinging his bag in the back he glanced at the large house before pulling off the kerb.

* * *

"Uh... Miss Posen, aren't you meant to be at home?" Beca asked as the blonde stormed past her.  
"Yeah well I'm also meant to marry a dick so looks like I'm going against the rules today." Aubrey spat as she walked up the stairs. "For fuck sake!" Her dad was standing outside her office, arms folded.  
"Hello Aubrey, I believe we need to have a little talk." He opened the door and motioned for Aubrey to go inside. She reluctantly slipped off her coat and hung it up before walking over to her desk and sitting behind it.  
"What daddy?"  
"Jesse loves you very much, he is perfect for you and vice versa."  
"No he doesn't! He loves what we're worth. Why don't you get that?" Jesse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Jesse asked as he saw his current company.  
"Yes, yes you are! Get out of my life and never come-" Anthony put his hand over Aubrey's mouth.  
"Aubrey!" Anthony warned his daughter.  
"I'll just go, dad, dick." Aubrey muttered as she walked out of the office, grabbing her coat and bag on the way out.

* * *

"Flowers for a Beca Mitchell?" The delivery man asked as he approached Beca.  
"Thanks, anonymous card?" Beca replied as she signed for the bouquet.  
"Yep with the message. Her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining." He smiled and passed Beca the roses.  
"Too cliché?" She asked him.  
"No not at all. Good luck." He smiled and walked off as he turned into the elevator Aubrey appeared from the stairs.

"Oh, Miss Posen." Beca called out to the blonde.  
"What?" Aubrey replied walking closer to the brunette.  
"These came. Um they're anonymous and there's a message." Beca smiled as Aubrey glanced at the bouquet.  
"Tell whoever got these they're beautiful, tell them I said thank you." She walked off into the elevator and once the doors had closed Beca started dancing.

"You're not trying to steal my future fiancée are you Mitchell?" Jesse asked from the stairs. "But last time I checked she was straight. Straighter than a hard wood ruler." He smirked and walked over to Beca. "People like you don't deserve of work, loving the same gender. Sick!" He straightened his tie out and Beca took the opportunity. She jumped onto Jesse's back and attempted to get him on the floor.

"Get off me you lesbian scum!" Jesse shouted.  
"Yeah? Well I'd marry someone because I love them, not just because they're worth over $2.5 million!" Beca countered as she ripped his shirt.  
"This cost me $45!" Jesse squeaked. "That's it!" He began chasing her around the room.

"Miss Mitchell, Miss Mitchell!" Anthony bellowed from his spot behind her desk. "I don't believe this kind of contact respectful, is it?" He walked closer to Beca and towered over her.  
"He insulted my life decisions." Beca argued.  
"Yes, because they are the wrong ones." Anthony snapped his fingers. "You're suspended until Miss Posen gets back. Until then think of this as unpaid leave." A pair of security guards Beca has never seen before grabbed an arm each and lifted Beca up into the air.

* * *

"How about these?" Chloe asked Aubrey as she held up, yet another, pair of heels.  
"Why do you need so many shoes?" Aubrey asked her best friend.  
"You have plenty of pairs. If I recall correctly enough for a pair a day." Chloe smiled and let her fingers skim across the surface of the pair of nude heels.  
"Chloe, I didn't buy half that stuff! Most of them are presents from Jesse." She unlocked her phone and opened the messages application. Skimming through the many texts she noticed one.

**From Jesse Swanson.**

You may not know it but we will get married, have kids and live a happy life together. Congrats future Mrs Swanson. Xx.

Aubrey shuddered at the name. Noticeably enough that Chloe abandoned a pair of knee length boots to read the text.  
"He's delusional." Chloe summed up. "He can't let you go because he'll be ruined and ashamed."  
"I really don't think that's what it means to say Chloe. I think it means tough you're going to love me, you'll give me kids and I'll dump you like another piece of trash." Aubrey summed up. Sliding the phone back into her coat pocket she grabbed her shopping bags and waited for Chloe to pick up hers. When the redhead had finished balancing all the bags she started walking in the direction of Bath and Body Works.

"I need more soap." She explained to Aubrey after she'd glanced around the mall. "There's a cute guy, totally checking you out." She winked and walked into the fog of soap. Aubrey glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the man approach her. Either this was it or Jesse would have to get his act together.

"Hi, I saw from over there that you were struggling with those bags. Would you like me to take on for you?" Aubrey's mind snapped back to Beca. Why did it keep doing that? There was something about the way she held herself which intrigued Aubrey.  
"No, I'm fine thanks." She flashed the five year anniversary ring in hope he would think it was for an engagement, it was certainly grand enough.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I knew it would be a long shot..." He shrugged and walked off.  
"People these days..." Aubrey muttered before walking out of the mall.


	6. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT STORY!

Hello. I'm just here to say... Belly roll please...

*Fat Amy hits her stomach*

... I'm out of ideas! Please PM or review or whatever. I am currently writing Castin and Sendrick one shots so ideas for them as well. I may change my pen-name as I no longer ship Jaubrey as much as I used to any ideas for that as well.

yours,

Becky. Xx


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n a teaser for the upcoming chapters. I'm not proud that my virgin brain has been contaminated. This may be completely wrong.**

"How long has it been since I've entertained you?" Jesse asked Aubrey as they were lying in bed watching tv.

"Jess, most people just ask." She replied, eyes not leaving the screen. Jesse rolled over so he was on top of his girlfriend, straddling her. She opened her mouth to protest but he nipped on her pressure point causing nothing but air to come out.  
"Let me Rock your world." He winked at her and started kissing her forcefully in the lips Aubrey rolled her eyes but kissed him back for the sake of her dad. She imagined the look on Beca's face at what she was doing.  
"No!" She shouted as she pushed him off her.  
"Excuse me?" Jesse asked her, his boner throbbing.  
"I said no. Jess. I don't love you, I never have." Jesse ignored her and forcefully removed her pyjamas. "Jesse please." She begged as he went to remove her underwear.  
"You want this. I know you do. Aubrey we're made for one another." He opened a draw and pulled out a condom. "I'll make you see."  
"Jesse please." Aubrey begged. Eyes brimming with tears. "Neither of us want this."  
"We both want this!" Jesse pulled her underwear down. "Now, you're gonna be good and I'll give you a treat."

He entered her forcefully not even caring about her moans of pain. Because this was what he wanted. He wanted the trophy wife, with the perfect kids and the money. He kept going until he got his orgasm, he kept going until Aubrey finally decided she'd had enough. She faked the orgasm like she had been doing for the past five years and he smiled. He grabbed her back and pulled her into a rough kiss, biting here, sucking there. Aubrey on the other hand was too weak to do anything, she ached everywhere and all she wanted was to get out. To go free and find that special someone who didn't just want her for her body.


End file.
